Episode 1689 (2 November 1998)
Synopsis Frank is back doing what he does best - selling cars at Deals on Wheels. Barry is shocked to see him there and thinks Roy is mad going into partnership with him. Roy is angry with Barry for jumping to conclusions about Frank and Pat. Barry asks if things are okay between them now, Roy says they are - "no thanks to you". Frank gives Roy a cheque for the first instalment of the loan - Roy is overwhelmed with Frank's generosity. Frank takes time off to move into the Vic. Friction continues between Pat and Peggy when Pat sees Frank and Peggy moving his gear in. Frank and Roy worry about Peggy and Pat's relationship, so Frank decides to 'set up' a foursome at Guiseppes. Pat and Peggy are annoyed to find who their dinner partners are, but go along with it, to please their partners. George turns up during their meal, and Pat and Peggy momentarily unite in their dislike for him. Pat and Peggy later meet in the Ladies loos. Peggy tells Pat she's tired of being civil to her. Pat tells Peggy that she'd better watch out for Frank - he'll get what he can out of her then move on - he's done it before and he'll do it again. They return to the table to find Frank and Roy proposing a toast toward Friendship - as they toast, Pat and Peggy glare at each other over the remains of their meal. Pat decides to go back to work at the Café. Barry comes in to apologise to Pat about the trouble he caused between her and Roy. Pat is angry with him and when Barry asks Pat to look over the books for the Video shop she refuses. Melanie overhears and tells Barry she used to run her own business. Barry convinces her to help him with his books. Melanie agrees to meet him at the Video shop in her lunch hour. Melanie sorts out Barry's books, and tries to ignore Barry's flirting. Ian spots Melanie in the video shop, and is angry at her apparent moonlighting. Ian later finds Barry and questions him about Melanie in the video shop. Barry tells him that she was helping with his books and he now has the best set of books in Walford. Ian receives a letter from his solicitor and looks at it worriedly. Pat gives Ian a package she received from Cindy in Prison. Ian tells Pat he doesn't want it - he knows why she sent it - it's to make herself look good in the eyes of the court - Ian tells Pat that he received a letter today telling him she's applied for a contact order to see the kids in prison. Pat tells Ian to take the things from Cindy for the Kids sake, and promises to go with Ian to the court tomorrow. Irene is back up and about after her injured back. Susan tells a shocked Irene about her campaign about Terry's Pornography. Irene now realises why no one visited her while she was laid up with a bad back - and is livid with Terry. Pauline is away to see Aunty Nellie for a few days - and has left Mary and Mark in charge. Mark washes Martin's football boots in preparation for Martin's football trials tomorrow. Bianca reminds Ricky that Frank once offered him a job and now that he's settled at Deals on Wheels it's time for him to get his job. Ricky tells Bianca he's happy at the Arches now he's on equal footing with Conor, and doesn't want to move on. Bianca and Pat call a truce … until Bianca mentions she's having the baby at home - Pat tries to tell her it's not a good idea. Bianca is annoyed at Pat for trying to tell her what to do, so the two are back to square one. Bianca tells Ricky that Pat upset her trying to interfere with the baby - Ricky tells her he'll have a word with Pat, and tell her it was both of their decision not to have a scan. Bianca looks guilty, knowing this isn't the real reason why she argued with Pat. Gianni looks at a nice little sports car on the Deals on Wheels lot. Gianni later tells Annie he wants a pay rise, but Rosa has said no. Annie guesses he came to her as a major shareholder to see if she can 'influence' Rosa's decision. Annie refuses to do Gianni's dirty work for him. Rosa is busy and fraught at the Café. George is worried about her and tries to convince her to take time off, but to no avail. Phil and Grant's 2nd cousin Billy turns up, to tell Grant the news that his brother Charlie died over a month ago. Grant and Phil are upset and Phil is guilty that he hasn't been in touch with his Godson, Jamie (Charlie's son) for years. Credits Main cast *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Melanie Healy - Tamzin Outhwaite *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Gianni di Marco - Marc Bannerman *Rosa di Marco - Louise Jameson *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *George Palmer - Paul Moriarty *Susan Rose - Tilly Vosburgh *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Irene Raymond - Roberta Taylor Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes